


Royal Family

by eL27



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: sudah lama sebenarnya ku suka dengan pair yang satu ini. Dan karena masih sedikit yang bikin FF dari pair ini, maka ku dengan iseng akhirnya bikin aja :)Hanya FF—maafkan atas segala OOC dan kegajeannya.





	Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> sudah lama sebenarnya ku suka dengan pair yang satu ini. Dan karena masih sedikit yang bikin FF dari pair ini, maka ku dengan iseng akhirnya bikin aja :) 
> 
> Hanya FF—maafkan atas segala OOC dan kegajeannya.

Ballroom istana Cardia malam ini sangat ramai oleh ratusan manusia dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Pasalnya hari ini adalah penobatan Zaveid de Cardia menjadi Raja Cardia ke-X setelah raja sebelumnya, Duke de Cardia, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya 5 bulan yang lalu.

Zaveid yang saat ini resmi menjadi Raja Cardia ke-X terlihat tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan. Namun, berbeda dengan suasana hati Zaveid yang bahagia karena dirinya yang kini telah menjadi seorang raja. Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk singgasananya, sang adik terlihat cemberut menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ne, Onii-sama!" panggil sang adik sebal. Zaveid lantas menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan adik satu-satunya itu. "Aku bosan! Boleh aku pergi?" tanya sang adik memberikan tatapan ala-ala puppy eyes pada Zaveid.

Zaveid mendengus malas. Adiknya yang satu ini memang terkadang membuatnya kesal, kalang kabut sendiri, dan tidak bisa berkata tidak jika adiknya sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes itu.

"Mikleo, kenapa? Kau tidak suka kakakmu ini menjadi seorang raja?" tanya Zaveid menatap adiknya.

Mikleo de Cardia—sang adik—semakin merengut mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak. "Bukan tidak suka! Aku hanya bosan. Nii-sama tahu sendiri aku tidak suka keramaian, apalagi pesta! Pakaian-pakaian mereka membuat mataku silau!" tukas Mikleo.

Zaveid tertawa mendengar alasan sang adik. Adiknya sangat lucu ketika cemberut dan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada sesuatu. Zaveid berdiri dari singgasana yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menuju podium, membuat perhatian para tamu undangan tertuju padanya.

"Selamat malam semua. Sebagai raja Kerajaan Cardia X, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah datang ke penobatanku malam ini. Malam ini aku sebagai raja ingin memberikan perintah pertamaku kepada adikku—"

Mikleo mendelik menatap kakaknya ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"—Mikleo de Cardia, sebagai Raja Cardia X, aku perintahkan padamu untuk menghibur semua tamu undangan di sini dengan permainan pianomu."

Mikleo menganga tidak percaya. Kakaknya sudah gila menyuruh Mikleo melakukan itu. Bukan Mikleo tidak bisa bermain piano, tetapi keahlian bermain piano Mikleo, hanya warga sekitar Istana Cardia saja yang tahu. Orang-orang di luar Istana Cardia tidak tahu menahu tentang keahliannya itu.

"Nii-sama!"

"Ini perintah, Mikleo! Kau tak bisa membantahnya!" tukas Zaveid sebelum Mikleo sempat menyuarakan protes.

"Tidak apa-apa, dear. Ini kesempatanmu menunjukkan keahlianmu pada semua orang." Ibunda Mikleo—Sarah de Cardia—tersenyum lembut kepada Mikleo ketika berbicara. Wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat cantik dan berwibawa di usianya yang hampir setengah abad.

"Mikleo de Cardia!" panggil kakaknya lagi. Mikleo berdecih sebal sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju panggung pertunjukan.

Tidak lama kemudian Mikelo sudah memposisikan dirinya di depan sebuah grand piano putih—grand piano kesayangannya—yang memang sengaja diletakkan di atas panggung atas perintah Zaveid. Zaveid memang sejak awal sudah merencanakan untuk membuat Mikleo memainkan piano itu di malam penobatannya.

Mikleo menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memposisikan kesepuluh jemarinnya di atas tuts hitam putih itu, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Denting piano mulai terdengar, Chopin Minute Waltz Op. 64 No. 1 tampak apik dimainkan oleh Mikleo.

Tamu undangan berdecak kagum. Memuji permainan pangeran kedua di Kerajan Cardia.

Mikleo tidak akan pernah tahu, jika permainan pianonya yang apik di atas panggung malam itu akan merubah jalan takdirnya sejak saat itu.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

                         "Chichiue, Hahaue, aku ingin menikah!" Pangeran berwajah tampan dengan iris mata hijau dan rambut coklat itu menghadap kedua orang tuanya siang itu.

Raja juga permaisurinya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba dari putra bungsu di hadapan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Sorey, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya sang raja yang masih terkejut dengan permintaan putranya.

"Aku ingin menikah, Chichiue!" tukas Sorey—pangeran tampan itu. Sorey la Phantasia, pangeran dari Kerajaan Phantasia.

"Sorey, putraku, menikah bukan perkara mudah. Kau harus yakin dengan pasanganmu itu dan membangun komitmen bersama untuk berkeluarga. Lagi pula, ibu tidak pernah melihatmu membawa atau memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami. Kau sudah memikirkan hal itu?" tanya sang ratu lembut menatap putranya.

"Sudah, Hahaue!" tukas Sorey.

Sang raja dan permaisuri saling bertatapan. Melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Siapa orang itu, putraku? Orang yang berhasil merebut hati putra mahkotaku?" tanya sang raja.

Sorey tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Dia... Mikleo de Cardia. Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Cardia!" tukas Sorey tanpa ragu.

Sang raja dan permaisuri sama-sama terkejut luar biasa. Pangeran Mikleo?

"So-sorey... kau tidak bercanda, nak?" tanya ratu tergagap.

"Tidak, Hahaue. Aku ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Mikleo. Aku ingin menjadikannya istriku!" tukas Sorey.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sorey! Istri?" tanya sang raja ikut tergagap. "Sorey, anakku. Pangeran Mikleo adalah laki-laki sama sepertimu, kau tidak bisa memaksa sesorang laki-laki untuk menjadi istrimu." Sang raja berujar.

Sorey mendengus malas. "Dengan kekuatan sihir yang aku punya, aku bisa membuat Pangeran Mikleo hamil anakku dan menjadi putra mahkota kerajaan selanjutnya, Chichiue!" tukas Sorey.

Kerajaan Phantasia memang berbeda dengan kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya. Leluhur rakyat Phantasia adalah penyihir hebat, jadi tidak mengherankan jika sebagian besar rakyat Phantasia bisa menggunakan sihir. Namun tentu saja, kekuatan sihir terkuat ada pada anggota keluarga Kerajaan Phantasia itu sendiri.

"Sorey—"

"Tidak apa jika chichiue dan hahaue tidak mau melamar Pangeran Mikleo untukku. Aku sendiri yang akan datang ke Kerajaan Cardia dan melamar calon istriku!" tukas Sorey tegas. "Saya mohon diri." Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat pada ayah dan ibunya, Sorey langsung keluar singgasana kerajaan tanpa mau mendengar apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh orang tuanya.

Sang raja hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dan geleng-geleng kepala. Putra keduanya ini benar-benar sangat pemaksa dan keras kepala.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

                            Beberapa minggu kemudian, keluarga dari Kerajaan Phantasia berkunjung ke Istana Cardia. Kedatangan keluarga Kerajaan Phantasia yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni Istana Cardia heboh luar biasa. Mereka segera menyiapkan segala jamuan dan tempat yang layak untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Kerajaan Phantasia.

Tak terkecuali Zaveid yang turut sibuk bersama sang ibu yang menyambut langsung kedatangan tamu kerajaan.

Berbeda dengan keadaan depan gerbang Istana Cardia yang ramai-ramai menyambut Kerajaan Phantasia. Di taman belakang Istana Cardia, Pangeran Mikleo terlihat sibuk bercanda dengan kuda putih berjenis kelamin betina kesayangannya. Tidak jauh darinya, tepat di belakangnya, Dezel—pengawal pribadinya—terlihat memperhatikan pangeran muda itu.

Dezel mengernyit tak lama kemudian ketika melihat Pangeran Mikleo berjalan meninggalkan kudanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu pohon Maple. Dezel membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Pangeran Mikleo mulai memanjat pohon itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Pangeran Mikleo.

"Pangeran, apa yang anda lalukan?" teriak Dezel panik.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong kucing itu!" tukas Mikleo menunjuk seekor kucing yang terlihat ketakutan disalah satu ranting pohon.

"Turunlah, Pangeran! Itu berbahaya!" peringat Dezel. Pangeran Mikleo sama sekali tidak mendengar peringatan Dezel. Ia malah semakin nekat merangkak mendekati kucing yang semakin ketakutan ketika melihat Pangeran Mikleo mendekat.

"Pangeran!" seru Dezel lagi.

"Diamlah, Dezel! Kau menakuti kucingnya!" seru Mikleo. "Sedikit lagi." Mikleo berbisik mencoba meraih tubuh gemetar kucing itu.

Suara gemeretakranting pohon sama sekali tidak Mikleo pedulikan. Tepat ketika Mikleo berhasil meraih tubuh kucing itu, suara patahan pohon terdengar. Mikleo melebarkan kelopak matanya. Dezel berteriak panik. Tubuh Mikleo melayang jatuh ke atas tanah.

"PANGERAN!" seruan panik Dezel ketika melihat tubuh Mikleo jatuh dari atas pohon membuat beberapa dayang yang tidak sengaja melewati taman belakang menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka reflek ikut berteriak ketika melihat pangeran mereka terjatuh dari atas pohon. 

Mikleo memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Pelukan pada kucing yang ada di dadanya semakin erat. Ia pasrah saja jika dirinya akan jatuh menghantam tanah yang keras.

Suara gedebuk jatuh terdengar keras beberapa detik kemudian. Mikleo perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Justru hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang meringis kesakitan di bawahnya. Mikleo terkesiap, kucing yang semula ada di pelukannya langsung berlari entah kemana.

"A-a-a ma-maaf!" seru Mikleo tergagap.

Kelopak mata pemuda di bawahnya terbuka, menampakkan iris mata hijau jernih yang mampu membuat Mikleo terhipnotis. "A-ah ya... tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terluka?" tanya pemuda itu. Mengesampingkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dengan Mikleo yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Mikleo panik. Tangannya reflek memelul leher pemuda yang menggendongnya.

"Pangeran!" seru Dezel. Dezel menghembuskan napas lega ketika Mikleo sama sekali tidak terluka. "Pangeran Sorey, terima kasih sudah menolong Pangeran Mikleo," ucap Dezel. "Apakah anda terluka?" tanya Dezel kemudian.

Sorey menggeleng kecil. "Hanya lecet kecil," jawab Sorey.

"Turunkan aku!" pekik Mikleo.

Sorey menoleh menatap Mikleo. Mikleo yang ditatap tiba-tiba merasa panas di pipinya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah dan rasa malunya pada pemuda yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Pangeran Sorey.

Sorey mengerjap. Ia merasa senang bisa sedekat ini menatap wajah memerah Mikleo yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Sorey tidak menyangka jika Mikleo akan semakin mempesona bila sedekat ini. Apalagi semburat merah di pipinya dan iris mata amethysnya bergerak-gerak resah ketika berada digendongan Sorey.

"Karena menolongmu membuatku terluka, kau harus bertanggungjawab. Tunjukkan aku di mana pondok kesehatan istanamu!" tukas Sorey.

Mikleo kembali menatap Sorey. "Aku akan menunjukkannya. Tapi turunkan aku lebih dulu," ucap Mikleo.

"Ah, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini. Ayo tunjukkan di mana pondoknya!" tukas Sorey mulai berjalan tanpa menurunkan Mikleo. Mikleo ingin protes, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja.

Dezel dan beberapa dayang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dezel-san, apa itu Pangeran Sorey? Calon suami Pangeran Mikleo?" tanya salah satu dayang istana.

Dezel memutar kepalanya cepat. "HA? SUAMI!?"

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

                         Lima belas menit menunggu, Sorey selesai mengobati luka-lukanya dibantu oleh Rose—tabib muda kerajaan. Mikleo dengan sabar ikut menemani Sorey diobati oleh Rose. Dari tempat duduknya, Mikleo bisa melihat ringisan di wajah Sorey ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang terluka.

"Sudah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Pangeran!" peringat Rose. "Pangeran Mikleo, saya undur diri." Rose membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat pondok istana. Saat ini hanya ada Sorey dan Mikleo dalam ruangan itu.

"Uhmm... Pangeran Sorey, maafkan aku sudah membuatu terluka," ucap Mikleo membuka suara.

Sorey mendongak. Ia tersenyum samar ketika melihat Mikleo yang terlihat manis saat gugup seperti itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup untukku," ucap Sorey.

Mikleo mendongak, menatap pangeran di depannya itu bingung. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Mikleo.

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Melihatmu baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka itu sudah cukup untukku," ucap Sorey lagi. Mikleo masih terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Pangeran Sorey.

"Ah ya... kau pasti belum tahu jika kedatanganku kemari karena ingin melamarmu menjadi istriku." Mikleo terperanjat kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Pangeran Sorey. Matanya membulat lucu. Jika saja Sorey tidak bisa menahan diri, dia pasti sudah menerjang sosok manis di depannya itu.

"Ap-apa?? Is-istri??" tanya Mikleo. "Kau gila!" tukas Mikleo kemudian. "Jangan bercanda yang tidak-tidak!" Ia tidak suka bercanda seperti ini.

Sorey bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Mikleo yang tanpa sadar langsung berdiri. Mikleo berniat keluar dari ruangan itu, namun gagal ketika Sorey sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu sebelum Mikleo berhasil membuka pintu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikleo gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup. Tubuh tegap Sorey sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Mikleo merasakan kedua bahunya dicengkeram oleh sepasang tangan besar. Tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik begitu saja. Hingga kini dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Sorey.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Sorey menatap lurus pada iris amethys Mikleo.

Mikleo menelan ludah gugup. Apalagi ketika jemari tangan Sorey mengelus pelan pipinya. Dan semakin gugup hingga wajahnya memerah ketika lengan kokoh Sorey melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu bermain piano di acara penobatan kakakmu beberapa minggu yang lalu," ucap Sorey tanpa menghentikan elusan jemarinya pada pipi putih Mikleo.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak. Karena itulah, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan ibumu dan kakakmu untuk melamarmu. Kemudian membawamu ke kerajaanku." Mikleo sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar penuturan Sorey.

"Hei, love, katakan sesuatu," ucap Sorey kemudian.

Mikleo mengerjap lucu. Kali ini Sorey tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikleo dan memberikan kecupan hangat tepat di kening Mikleo.

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung. Lebih baik sekarang kita temui orang tuamu dan orang tuaku!" ajak Sorey membuka pintu kemudian menarik Mikleo keluar. Mikleo yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi padanya baru saja hanya bisa menurut ketika Sorey menarik dirinya meninggalkan pondok rawat istana.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

                         Berita pertunangan Pangeran Sorey dan Pangeran Mikleo menyebar begitu saja. Bahkan beberapa kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga menyempatkan datang ke Istana Phantasia untuk memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung pada Pangeran Sorey dan Pangeran Mikleo.

Memang setelah melakukan beberapa perdebatan sengit antara Kerajaan Cardia dan Kerajaan Phantasia mengenai Pangeran Sorey yang bermaksud melamar Pangeran Mikleo beberapa bulan yang lalu, akhirnya keluarga Kerajaan Cardia memberikan restu pada Pangeran Sorey untuk mempersunting Pangeran Mikleo.

Zaveid selaku raja juga memberikan restu secara pribadi pada Pangeran Sorey saat itu. Selain karena untuk membangun kerja sama antara kedua kerajaan besar itu atau karena tujuan politik, sepertinya Pangeran Mikleo juga tidak menolak lamaran Pangeran Sorey. Selama perbincangan antara dua kerajaan saat itu Pangeran Mikleo hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

Begitu sampai saat sang ibunda bertanya apakah Mikleo bersedia atau tidak, Mikleo tak bisa menjawab secara langsung dan tanpa sengaja mengangguk tanda setuju. Jujur saja, saat itu Pangeran Mikleo terlalu terpesona pada wajah tampan Pangeran Sorey dan senyum lebar Pangeran Sorey, membuatnya tanpa sadar setuju untuk dijadikan istri Pangeran Sorey. Dan sejak saat itu Pangeran Sorey memutuskan untuk memboyong Pangeran Mikleo ke kerajaannya.

Sudah beberapa bulan terhitung sejak Pangeran Mikleo tinggal di Istana Phantasia. Dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Termasuk terbiasa melihat apa saja kebiasaan atau kesukaan Pangeran Sorey yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya.

"Mikki-chan!" panggilan itu membuat Mikleo menoleh. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, seorang wanita cantik tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Lailah-sama," sapa Mikleo balas tersenyum. Ya, wanita itu adalah kakak perempuan Pangeran Sorey, Putri Lailah, yang berarti tidak lama lagi akan menjadi kakaknya juga.

"Oh hush! Jangan panggil aku begitu. Sudah aku katakan padamu, panggil aku nee-san. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi kakakmu!" tukas Lailah tertawa kecil. Mikleo hanya bisa tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan Lailah.

"Apa yang nee-san lakukan di sini? Aku mendengar nee-san ikut menandatangi kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Manolia," ucap Mikleo.

"Yah, memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi pertemuan itu diundur. Jadi aku pergi esok lusa," jawab Lailah. "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di gazebo taman istana sendirian?" tanya Lailah balik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Aku pikir duduk di gazebo taman dengan secangkir teh panas tidak ada salahnya," balas Mikleo.

"Di mana Sorey? Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan calon istrinya sendiri dan kesepian seperti ini!" tukas Lailah.

Kelopak mata Mikleo melebar. Semburat kemerahan terlihat tak lama kemudian di pipi putihnya. "Nee-san..." seru Mikleo merajuk. Ia benar-benar malu jika harus membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Sorey.

Lailah tertawa pelan melihat reaksi calon adik iparnya itu. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Sangat manis.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke istana!" tukas Lailah kemudian.

Mikleo menatap heran. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Mikleo.

Lailah melirik belakang Mikleo kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin menganggu adikku dan calon istrinya untuk berduaan, bukan?" tanya Lailah jenakan. Mikleo reflek menoleh ke belakangnya. Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya ketika melihat Sorey yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Oke, bye-bye, Mikki-chan!" seru Lailah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mikleo.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Sorey begitu mendekat pada Mikleo.

Mikleo menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang penting," jawab Mikleo. "Latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Mikleo kemudian.

Sorey tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Mikleo. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mikleo menyipit menatap Sorey. Tangannya berkacak pinggang berdiri di depan Sorey yang duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sorey..." desah Mikleo putus asa. Sorey pasti membolos lagi dari latihan pertahanan diri bersama Sergei.

"Ayolah! Apa salahnya aku membolos latihan sehari dan menghabiskan waktu bersama calon istriku sendiri?" tanya Sorey. Tangan kekarnya meraih pinggang ramping Mikleo, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Mikleo hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Sorey!" seru Mikleo ketika tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada di pangkuan Sorey.

"Apa, hmm?" tanya Sorey mendongak menatap Mikleo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Mikleo tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat karena posisi mereka saat ini. "Kau menyebalkan!" seru Mikleo merajuk lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sorey. Sorey tertawa pelan, sangat gemas melihat tingkah calon pendamping hidupnya saat ini.

"Hey, Mikleo..." panggil Sorey.

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku bukan karena terpaksa, kan?" tanya Sorey kemudian.

Mikleo menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sorey. Menatap langsung pada iris hijau Sorey.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku terpaksa menikah denganmu?" tanya Mikleo balik.

Sorey menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lantas menggeleng samar. "Memang tidak. Hanya saja... aku hanya takut kau bersedia menikah denganku karena terpaksa. Toh pada saat itu kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku datang ke istanamu dan melamarmu. Pasti sangat mengejutkan mendapatkan lamaran dari orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, bukan?" tanya Sorey.

Mikleo menangkup pipi Sorey dengan telapak tangan mungilnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sorey kembali menatap iris amethys Mikleo. "Memang saat itu sangat mengejutkan. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersamamu, itu tidak mengejutkan lagi untukku. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, Sorey. Jadi, jangan katakan lagi kalau aku terpaksa atau semacamnya, okay..." ucap Mikleo tersenyum pada Sorey.

Sorey mau tak mau membalas senyuman Mikleo. Tangannya meraih belakang kepala Mikleo mendekat padanya dan langsung mengecup bibir mungil Mikleo. Kecupan kecil itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar kecupan ketika Sorey mulai melumat dengan ganas kedua belah bibir Mikleo. Mikleo yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sorey pun tidak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah dan membiarkan Sorey menciumnya. Toh sebentar lagi Sorey akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

"I love you, Mikleo..." bisik Sorey setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Mikleo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Sorey kemudian mengecup bibir Sorey.

"Love you too, Sorey..." balas Mikleo.

Sorey tersenyum lebar. Baru pertama kali ini setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama, akhirnya Mikleo membalas ucapan cintanya. Bahkan Mikleo membalasnya disertai dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ne, Mikleo..." panggil Sorey.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kita cepat menikah."

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Sepuluh tahun kemudian—

 

                         Suara denting dua pedang yang beradu nyaring terdengar. Seorang pria tengah mengajarkan seorang anak laki-laki bermain pedang. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka sedang bertanding satu lawan satu.

Pertandingan itu begitu sengit. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat mampu mengimbangi kemampuan pedang sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu juga terlihat puas dengan kemajuan pesat sang anak dalam menggunakan pedang.

"Sorey! Gran! Sudah cukup! Istirahatlah!" suara teriakan lembut itu membuat dua orang yang asik berlatih pedang menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Mereka berdua lantas menoleh pada sumber suara.

Seorang yang anggun—meski pun dia adalah laki-laki—terlihat menunggu dua orang yang berlatih pedang itu di gazebo tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hahaue!" seru Gran, anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu segera berlari menghampiri sosok yang ia panggil ibu. "Wah, hahaue membawa cake!" seru Gran.

Mikleo tersenyum. Ia memotong kecil cake yang ia bawa, menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah piring kecil dan memberikannya pasa Gran. "Nikmatilah," ucap Mikleo.

"Terima kasih, hahahue," ucap Gran. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Gran langsung menyantap cake yang sudah diberikan padanya.

"Mikleo," sapa Sorey berjalan semakin dekat dengan Mikleo. Mikleo tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah," ucap Mikleo sambil memberikan segelas minum pada Sorey.

"Ya. Berlatih dengan Gran butuh tenaga ekstra sekarang. Dia sudah bisa menyamaiku." Sorey berkomentar.

"Dan tidak lama lagi aku akan lebih kuat dari chichiue!" tukas Gran semangat.

Mikleo mengelus pelan rambut putranya. "Kamu pasti akan menjadi pangeran yang hebat, nak," puji Mikleo.

"Tentu saja! Karena ajaranku adalah yang terbaij untuk putraku!" tukas Sorey bangga.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Karena Gran anakmu dan kau adalah ayahnya," ucap Mikleo malas.

Sorey tersenyum kecil. Ia melanglah mendekati Mikleo kemudian mencium kening sang permaisuri cukup lama.

"Gran adalah putra kita berdua, Mikleo. Bukan hanya putraku saja," ucap Sorey. "Kau lupa Gran berasal dari spermaku dan lahir dari rahimmu?" tanya Sorey yang membuat pipi Mikleo memerah malu.

Gran terkikik geli melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya. "Hahaue, chichiue, aku akan berlatih kuda dengan Dezel-san, ya!" seru Gran yang kemudian berlari menjauh dari Sorey dan Mikleo.

Mikleo tersenyum melihat kepergian putranya. Putranya itu terlihat sangat aktif dengan rasa ingin tahu dan belajarnya yang tinggi.

"Mikleo," panggil Sorey memeluk Mikleo dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikleo.

"Tidak," ucap Sorey. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," sambung Sorey kemudian.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Mikleo bingung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berada di sisiku. Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku dan mencintaiku. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku putra yang baik. Terima kasih untuk segalanya yang pernah kau lakukan untukku," ucap Sorey.

Mikleo kembali tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap Sorey. "Aku juga harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu karena sudah memilihku dan menjadikanku bagian dari hidupmu, Sorey," ucap Mikleo.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sorey mengecup bibir merah muda Mikleo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sorey," balas Mikleo tersenyum.

Pangeran Sorey telah naik tahta tiga tahun yang lalu setelah raja sebelumnya memutuskan untuk turun tahta karena kesehatannya yang mulai memburuk. Kini Kerajaan Pantasia telah digantikan oleh Raja Sorey. Pangeran Mikleo, kini menyandang gelar sebagai Ratu Pantasia karena telah dipersunting oleh Raja Sorey. Mereka hidup bahagia dan penuh cinta kasih sayang, apalagi dengan ada Gran di tengah-tengah keluarga kerajaan sebagai putra mahkota yang nantinya akan menggantikan Sorey dari jabatannya sebagai raja.

Mikleo bahagia. Ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Sorey dan menjadi pendamping Sorey. Mikleo juga bahagia bisa melahirkan Gran si putra mahkota yang tampan dan berani.

"Kami-sama, biarkanlah kebahagiaan ini turut melingkupi kami selamanya." Mikleo berdoa di dalam hatinya.

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Nii-sama : panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki. Suffix -sama digunakan untuk orang yang memiliki derajat tinggi dan yang dihormati.
> 
> Hahaue : panggilan untuk ibu, biasanya digunakan dikalangam keluarga kerajaan.
> 
> Chichiue : panggilan untuk ayah, biasanya digunakan dikalangan keluarga kerajaan.
> 
> Nee-san : kakak perempuan
> 
> Kami-sama : dewa


End file.
